Meanwhile
by TheFandomLife2326
Summary: Jace leaves Magnus' place to go to the Seelie Court. But someone has to take his place. That someone is Alec. This is what happened while Jace was away with everyone else. Magnus x Alec! Malec Malec and more Malec. :3 Slight fluff. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first try a Malec fanfic. So PLEASE be nice and no flames. :3 **

****It was strange for Alec to see Magnus' apartment looking so empty. However it showed there were usually many people around. The floor was shiny but worn down. The white walls were splashed with splotches of glitter, and trash and clothes were everywhere. _This must drive Jace insane._ Alec thought to himself knowing how tidy Jace was.

Alec walked across the room and into a small den. A pink couch covered with pillows and blankets was right in the middle of the room. The beige carpet was spotless. It was clear Jace had cleaned up where he was staying. His duffle bag lay packed neatly next to the couch.

Magnus walked in behind Alec. He playfully brushed his fingers along Alec's neck as he walked past him and sat on the couch. Alec could feel himself blushing. Luckily, thick, velvet curtains made the room almost completely dark. The only light was from the TV that was playing What Not To Wear.

"Can you believe that woman?" asked Magnus sounding disgusted. Alec brought his attention to the TV. There was a blonde woman wearing a white blouse with rainbow tie-dye pants, and brown leather boots. "You never wear boots _that_ color with those pants! What was she thinking?"

Alec found Magnus very strange, but there was something about him. Something he found very attractive. But he couldn't figure it out. He decided to sit down on the couch next to Magnus. He turned his head just in time to see Magnus checking him out. It was pretty obvious. Magnus' golden cat eyes starred at Alec's face, then slowly scrolled down, only to shoot back up. Alec wasn't sure how to respond, so he simply directed his attention to the show.

The show had been running for about two hours by the time Alec realized it was an all-night marathon. If he was going to be up watching TV (he couldn't sleep through it) then he needed something to eat. "Where's the kitchen?"

Magnus pointed behind him. "In there." Alec gave Magnus a nod as thanks and got up from the couch. "Don't keep me waiting." Magnus gave him a golden wink. Alec forced a smile and went into the kitchen.

Alec began to rummage through the refrigerator, but he couldn't even focus on what he was looking at. His mind was buzzing with thoughts of Magnus. What was he going to do? It was obvious Magnus was coming on to him, but what could he do? He hadn't even come out to his parents yet, and on top of that, Magnus was a warlock. As if being gay wasn't disapproved enough, but to want a Downworlder? He knew his parents would bury him alive and dance on his grave. And that was if they managed to do it before the Clave had the honor.

Alec finally pulled out a jar of mayonnaise to make a sandwich. He lifted his head and closed the refrigerator door to see Magnus standing right by his side. He dropped the mayonnaise out of surprise as he let out a quiet gasp. The jar crashed onto the tile floor, exploding in shards of glass and mayo. Alec didn't know which thing to be more surprised over. "I-I am so sorry!" He ran over to the kitchen sink hoping to find paper towel or anything that would help, but all he found was a bunch of dirty dishes.

"It's alright, it's nothing I can't fix," said Magnus. He snapped his fingers and the jar appeared on the counter like new. The mess was gone along with it, as if it never happened.

"If you can do stuff like that, why is your apartment so messy?" asked Alec trying to change the subject in some way.

Magnus looked at him with suspicion. "I don't like things neat. But I don't think that's what you really want to know about." He took a step closer to Alec, making Alec take a step back. This process continued until Alec's back was at a wall. "You want to know how it's possible."

"I want to know how what's possible?" Alec was silently praying Magnus wasn't reading his mind or anything of the sort.

Magnus smiled devilishly. "You want to know how _this_ could be possible. You haven't come out to your parents, I'm a warlock, and you still cling to Jace like a little duckling."

Alec pushed Magnus away from him. That last remark was crossing the line. "That's not true! I don't cling to Jace!"

Magnus narrowed his eyes. "If that was true we wouldn't have a problem, now would we? You don't mind hiding from your parents and you certainly don't care what the Clave has to say about the way you are, as long as you can hide it of course, which you know you can." Alec was speechless. What could he possibly say to go against that? Magnus was right about everything that was happening with him. But he couldn't admit it. "If you don't cling to Jace," Magnus leaned closer to Alec, "then prove it." Magnus brought his hand to Alec's face and started to pull him in for a kiss. Alec just closed his eyes and leaned forward. Eventually their lips touched. It was light at first, but then it erupted into passion. Magnus took his hands and pinned Alec's shoulders to the wall. Alec responded with bringing his hands to Magnus' neck. After a few moments Magnus pulled away. Alec was stunned to the point of dry mouth, even after a kiss like that.

The corners of Magnus' mouth slowly lifted into a small smile. "That was proof enough for me."

**Well there you have it. Again please don't be hard on me! This was my first Malec, and in fact my very first fic with a gay couple. I wasn't really sure how to approach it because normally gay ships weird me out, (nothing against gays what so ever) but I adore this couple so I tried. Please leave a review telling me what you think! If you liked this I have other fics for you to check out. Thanks for reading! See ya guys.**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER IT'S AN UPDATE

**Hey guys! So like you may have noticed in the title this is not an actual chapter! But I noticed a few people were following this story despite it being a one-shot. (Not sure why. Feel free to explain that to me.) I wanted to write another Malec fic, but not here. So, I thought I would let those of you who are following this know that I have just published another Malec fic that is pretty much a sequel to this one. If you guys want to check that out, that would be great! Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next time! Peace.**


End file.
